Introduction to Finality
Summary: 'When Shirley and Pierce have a disagreement over their sandwich shop, Jeff agrees to argue on Shirley's behalf but much to his chagrin, Pierce retains Jeff's former colleague Alan Connor (Rob Corddry) and the two must square off in "Greendale Summer Fun Court." Meanwhile, Vice Dean Laybourne makes one last ditch effort to win Troy over to his Air Conditioning Repair Annex. Plot Troy misses his friends at the Air Conditioning Repair Annex, where Vice Dean Laybourne has declared him "The True Repairman". After Laybourne accidentally dies while repairing an air conditioner, Troy is suspicious, and tries to find out whether or not it was an accident, and realizes that Murray killed Laybourne to take his position. Troy challenges Murray to do battle in the 'Sun Chamber,' an enclosed room containing two out-of-order air conditioners that the competitors must fix as the temperature steadily increases until one of them yields or dies from the heat. Troy quickly fixes his air conditioner, cooling his chamber as Murray's gets hotter. During the challenge, Murray admits to killing Laybourne, and passes out from heat exhaustion, Troy sees Laybourne's ghost and decides to save Murry by fixing his air conditioner. As the other repairmen prepare to punish Murray, Troy suggests calling the police, berating the other repairmen for their weirdness and leaves. Dean Pelton announces that Subway has pulled out of the cafeteria, and he is going to let Shirley open her sandwich shop 'Shirley's Sandwiches' in the space. Pierce and Shirley get into an argument over who should get to sign off as the official owner of the shop, as it was Shirley who had the idea and did all the work, while Pierce financed it all himself. Shirley asks Jeff for help convincing Pierce, despite that he is trying to study for his biology final. Pierce threatens to sue if Shirley signs as the owner, and the Dean suggest letting them have the case in the school's court with him as the Judge, and Jeff agrees to be Shirley's lawyer for the hour before his final. The court starts with Dean Pelton presiding, and Jeff is surprised to see that Pierce has hired his rival Alan (Rob Corddry) as the opposing counsel. During the case, Alan, having replaced Ted as manager of the firm, tells Jeff that if he doesn't throw the case then he will make it impossible for him to return to the firm after he graduates. As Jeff is about to withdraw, he realises - and makes a speech about - how helping others is more important than helping ourselves. Inspired, Pierce drops the case, and fires Alan letting Shirley win. Furious, Alan reveals to Jeff that he was the one who ratted Jeff out. Jeff reveals that he already knew this, and thanks Alan for it. Pierce and Shirley ask Jeff to act as their attorney and sign off as the owner for both of them. Abed begins to stress after Troy has moved out, and Evil Abed soon consumes him. Instead of allowing Britta to provide therapy, he performs a harsh psychological analysis of her, leaving her distraught. He decides to attempt to recreate the darkest timeline, in which Jeff has lost an arm. Before getting the chance to physically cut off Jeff's arm with a bone saw, Evil Abed hears Jeff's speech about selflessness, and is reluctantly defeated, turning back into good Abed. The episode ends with a montage, set to the show's main theme. Shirley and Pierce open their sandwich shop in the cafeteria to much delight. Abed reconciles with Britta, saying shes the only shrink he would trust to help him, and Troy appears before his friends, now considered the "messiah" of the Air Conditioning Repair Annex he has ordered them to run it like a regular school. Jeff successfully passes his biology final, and decides to track down his father. Dean Spreck (Jordan Black) from City College is shown plotting to wage war on Greendale, while Chang looks on from an air vent. It is revealed that Star-Burns (Dino Stamatopoulos) faked his death. Finally, the Dreamatorium is disassembled, and Troy moves into the now vacant room. Abed, however, installs a miniature version of the dreamatorium in his blanket fort, and steps inside. The show fades to white, and shown across the screen is the hashtag "#sixseasonsandamovie". End tag Recurring themes Continuity: *'And we're back: This episode takes place in the summer a month or two after the last episode; the study group has retaken Biology and Troy has been enrolled in the Air Conditioning school for some time. *'Returning students': Leonard and Starburns *'Returning faculty': Vice Dean Robert Laybourne and his second-in-command Murray return. *'Familiar faces': Alan Conner *'Identity crisis': Evil Abed returns and takes control of Abed. *'This must be the place': The Drematorium makes it's last appearance in this episode, Shirley's sandwhich shop 'makes it's first appearance. *'Climax: Alan tells Jeff he was the one who ratted him out to the bar association. *'Anticlimax': The Air Conditioning storyline ends with a murder and a duel between Troy and Murray *'Winger speech': Jeff delivers his closing arguments in a rousing speech about friendship (see Quotes for the full monolouge) *'Middle Eastern magic 8 ball': The ending montage reveals a few scenes which possibly foreshadow future storylines Troy has moved back in with Abed and Annie but is getting his own room moving into what was The dreamatorium, Jeff is seen searching online for his father William Winger, 'Pierce and Shirley have officially opened up "Shirley's sandwhiches" in the cafeteria. Running gags: *'Rhyme time: Alan swears to Jeff that he'll go easy on Shirley in court saying "Scout's honor Sinéad O'Connor!" Pop culture references: Meta references: *'Homage': Evil Abed, in a callback to "Aerodynamic's of Gender", has Abed's Robocop and Terminator inspired HUD first person perspective. *'Parody': The "Sunchamber" along with it's anouncer Dennis can be seen as poking fun at the Thunderdome form the Mad Max franchise. Quotes *''"I have no closing statement because I'm throwing the case. No, no, it's okay, it's fine...don't worry. My client, Shirley Bennett my friend of three years she told me it was okay, she said what I want is more important. She's right...right? I mean, guys like me will tell you there's no right or wrong, there's no real truth's...and as long as we all believe that guys like me can never lose. Because the truth is, I'm lying when I say there is no truth. The truth is, the pathetically, stupidly, inconveniently obvious truth is: Helping only ourselves is bad and helping each other is good. Now, I just wanted to get out of here, pass Biology and be a lawyer again instead of helping Shirley-that was bad. And my former colleage wanted so badly to keep his rich client happy that he just asked me to roll over in exchange for my old job. So, I guess we all walked in here pretty bad. But now Shirley's gone good, Shirley's helping me. It's that easy, you just stop thinking about what's good for you and start thinking about what's good for someone else...and you can change the whole game with one move. Now if you like this idea, you can make it true by doing something good for evreyone here...throw this case out of court it's dumb. That is all."--''Jeff Category:Season 3 Episodes